Super Smash Brothers: the new frontier
by flame210
Summary: The Smash Brothers are brought to a new advebture as heroes from a completely different dimension are brought to the Super Smash Bros. Universe
1. prologue

Super Smash Brothers:

The New Frontier book 1: How it all began.

Prologue: In a distant universe, fighters come together in a competition of battle skills. Super Smash Brothers, is what the maker called it. People from many different dimensions or universes were happy to join the battle.

Mario, a plumber from Brooklyn along with his younger brother, Luigi, ended up becoming heroes of a strange kingdom. They were one of the first fighters to join. Link was the next from long ago, followed by Kirby, a pink space creature. Fox Mcloud, a pilot from a planet known as Corneria. Yoshi, a dinosaur buddy of Mario's. (He refers to Luigi as "Mama Weegee") Samus, a humanoid girl who travels the universe to destroy creatures known as metroids. Ness, a space and time traveler who is psychic and has many other powers. Captain Falcon, a racecar drive with a special punch. And finally Pikachu and Jigglypuff, two creatures called Pokémon.

New smashers have been invited to fight in these battles. The competition heats up as battlers join. New missions and quests come up the longer they battle. They will become more victorious the stronger they become.

Today they fight in the tournament of their lives. Sonic, a blue human-like hedgehog is now battling Link, one of the original smashers. "You are not going to beat me today Link." said Sonic, flying down from the air, delivering a kick to the back of Link's head. Link went flying of the battlefield. "Game!" Link was defeated.

After the battle, Link and Sonic were summoned to talk to Master Hand, the mastermind behind the Super Smash Brothers organization.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Link and Sonic's mission.

"So Master Hand wants US to find three fighters from another dimension?" Sonic asked following Link to an empty field. "Yes. We need to find the ones known as Fire, Shocker, and Emily." Link replied. "Whatever you say." Sonic said calmly.

"Here we are." Link said pulling something out of his long green hat. "I'm guessing that that is the way that we're going to get to them?" Sonic asked. "You guessed right Sonic."

The piece of technology was thrown onto the ground and it turned into a portal."Wow." "Here we go." Link said dashing in, with Sonic following.

Elsewhere, in a high school, a boy and a girl raised their hands to go to the restroom. "Go ahead." The teacher said. Instead of going to the restroom, the two went to their lockers, opened them and shut themselves in. The lockers had secret passageways to an underground base. The high speed tubes got them dressed in superhero style clothes. "Ready for action, Emily?" said the boy. "I sure am. Ready to kick some bank robber butt, Fire." Emily replied. Another boy came from another high speed tube. "That's better." He said. "What took you so long, Shocker?" Fire asked. "I actually had to use the restroom and I used the restroom entrance. " Well boys, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Emily yelled flying away. "She's right, let's go." Fire agreed.

They followed Emily toward the vehicles hangar. Fire grabbed a jet pack, Shocker jumped on a Harley, and Emily just used her powers to fly. "Here we go!" Shocker said driving his motorcycle up a ramp that went out into the street on the surface. Fire and Emily followed after him quickly.

They soon made it to a bank with a robbery in progress. "Let's stop those bank robbers!" Shocker yelled. The bank robbers attacked from a distance with guns. The three heroes dodged every bullet and sent either a punch or a kick to a robber's face. One robber brought out a machine gun and aimed at Fire. Fire brought out two katana swords and began deflecting the bullets until one bullet went back into the gun and exploded when he fired the next shot. Another machine gun thug aimed at Shocker. Shocker took evasive actions and dodged all the bullets that were fired at him and got closer after each shot and punched the guy in the face. Bullets were fired at Emily and she used her powers to stop the bullets inches from her. She sent the bullets back into the guns and they all back fired once they were sent into them. The robbers had nothing left to do but give up.

The people who were being held hostage cheered for them happily and the banker offered to let them have as much money as they wanted. "No cash necessary." Fire said. "We are out of here." Shocker added. "Bye." Emily said cheerfully. They left and went to the park to rest.


End file.
